A Horror of Life
by game
Summary: I worked on this fic for two years. I really hope you enjoy it. I know I don't have the guys name or appearance. I left that out on purpose.


How is it possible to have what you want most in life, only to lose it a moment later? Please explain it to me, lord knows I can't figure it out.  
One moment I have a pregnant wife, two things I always wanted in one beautiful package, the next moment I loose both. I don't know why, I don't know how, and I sure as hell don't know what I did but my wife is,  
gone baby and all. I didn't even know if Laura up and left or if she was killed. If I could have only found a clue, then maybe I would have gotten somewhere.  
  
It has been a year now since my wife disappeared, one year too long.  
Thoughts of just giving up have crossed my mind quite often. Several times I felt like simply moving on, but I love her too much to just let her go. I've just got to find her, but what can I do without any leads to go on?  
  
The answer is to get a lead, but where? I've already checked everywhere.  
It's as if she doesn't even exist. I even tried to ask her parents but they want nothing to do with me. Old bastards never liked me in the first place. The moment I started talking is the moment they slammed the door in my face. After a few hours of knocking they finally told me she went off to midtown. So guess what, I go on over to midtown.  
  
After spending hours looking for her I realized what happened. It became clear to me, she wasn't anywhere in this town. Those morons didn't know where she was, they just wanted me to leave. I was about to go teach them a lesson when a clue suddenly stood before me, a clue named Calypso.  
  
So this "Calypso" told me he could help me find Laura, but there was a catch. He would only help me if I won his game, Twisted Metal. Wouldn't you know it, my wife could be dead and he wants me to play some stupid game. I had no choice but to accept his offer, it's the only way to find Laura now. It's not like I'm doing any better on my own.  
  
About halfway through the tournament I still couldn't believe myself. I thought this was going to be some game for teens, but never in my wildest dreams have I thought I would ever do this. The destruction,  
explosions, all of the death. I couldn't believe how much I enjoyed it.  
It was amazing, the adrenaline rush alone was enough to keep me going,  
but I couldn't think like that, not yet.  
  
While I could have prolonged this as long as I wanted, I had to get my family back. I fought as hard as I could. I killed as many of the bastards as fast as possible. I fought right up until I made the mistake of going to the stadium. That oil tanker was big, on top of that it had a shield.  
  
After a long drawn out fight I beat it. Too bad I got knocked out in the process. It didn't take long to dream about the first time I met Laura at that restaurant. I was about 21 at the time, she was 18. I was working hard all day and the only thing I got to show for it was a pink slip. The Idiots decided to fire me for smacking a customer. The guy was a moron. He always beat on his girlfriend and several times he forced other women to go home with him. Police wouldn't touch him cause he knew all the right people. It made me sick.  
  
So I slapped him, big deal. He should have been happy I didn't knock the rest of his teeth out with my fist. After I left, I noticed a woman run out of the restaurant. The ass took off after her which gave his girlfriend the time to make a run for it. I had about enough of this guy. It was about time someone decided to show him what true justice is.  
  
I ran after that guy and caught him on an empty street. I beat the living hell out of him till I saw his blood on my fists. I knocked his ass out just like when frank got beat in the first round of a fight. I looked at the woman and that is the precise moment I met Laura. She was so beautiful I couldn't believe it. Long black hair, great legs, and a smile so wonderful it's impossible to not smile back. All I could do was stare at her. She looked at me with those loving brown eyes of hers, I felt myself just melt away.  
  
She told me that she was grateful for saving her. That guy had been stalking her for a long time. She only came to this quiet place to look for something, something she wanted to keep private. I told her that I completely understood. We talked for a few minutes more but the police made their presence known.  
  
There were tons of them, everywhere I turned there was a cop or helicopter pointing a gun at me. When they said this guy had connections they meant it. I got twenty years for beating the snot out of that looser. I was going to rot for doing a job the cops refused to do, at least until Laura got me out of jail. She somehow actually got the police to let me go. I don't know what she did but I was grateful. I offered to take her out to dinner and we started seeing each other for a few months. After getting to know each other we found that we had allot in common. All the same likes and dislikes, I could have swore it was a dream at that point.  
  
After about six months of dating i decided to propose to her. I took her out for her birthday and we ate at the fanciest restaurant I could afford. At the end the waiters brought out her birthday cake and instead of a candle I had the ring on the top. That night cost me a fortune but it was worth it to see the look on her face. She was so happy she was saying yes before I even asked her to marry me. After we got married we settled into our home and we were happy ever since. We never thought we could be happier but when we got news that she was pregnant, I thought the smiles would never leave our faces.  
  
Eventually we found out we were having a daughter, a dream come true.  
Unfortunately that is when I could no longer smile. She went to check the mail while I was resting and she never came back. By the time I woke up she was long gone and took nothing with her, not even her ring. Where could she have gone? Did she even go willingly? I'll bet that bastard had something to do with it.  
  
After I woke up in my car I was even more determined to win. Nothing was going to stop me, Absolutely nothing. I made sure of that as I picked off every contestant and cop that tried to stop me, one by one. There wasn't a soul that could stop me. Not even the most powerful helicopter the cops had stood a chance against my determination.  
  
After a long grueling fight I managed to finally win this contest and have a chance to meet Calypso to claim my prize. As I walked in I could see how highly he thinks of himself and his game. I spotted him seated on a throne of broken car parts. His smile was hideous as he explained that I would get what I wanted.  
  
He offered me a chance to change my mind and have something else, but I refused. I wanted exactly what he promised. He nodded with his sick smile and threw me a letter. He then got up, as if he couldn't stand to be near me, and walked away. He turned back to me and said that he found my wife dead and she only had that letter for me. He then left as fast he could. Something just didn't seem right about it.  
  
I looked at the letter and I couldn't believe what it said. My wife, my Laura, had killed herself because she married me. Tears fell from my eyes as I read why she did it. it caused me more pain than I could ever possibly take to find this out. When we got married neither of us new something like this could happen. I had no idea that my wife was also my sister.  
  
That thing she was looking for was her brother, me. She had no idea at the time that I was him. The letter also explained that we were separated and put into different homes. I was moved around so much I never knew who my real parents were, but she stayed with the same family. She eventually found out that she had a blood brother and wanted to find him, but her search fell cold. She was just about to give up when that ass decided to constantly bother her, then I came to her rescue.  
  
She explained how meeting me and getting married made her want to find him more. She wanted to tell him how happy she was, so she searched until she got a letter in the mail. It told her that her brother was found and that he was the very man she married. That is when she ran off.  
  
She couldn't stand it. She loved me too much to put me through the pain of knowing, so she took the easy way out. After she gave birth to our daughter, Krista, she decided to give her away and then kill herself.  
She goes on to say that she gave Krista to someone, but who exactly she gave her to is crossed out in blood. I couldn't read any more as blood covered the rest of it.  
  
Now I am sitting in that very spot. I am now writing this letter, to remind myself of this day. My wife, my life, is dead. Killed herself because of the sin we unknowingly committed. My daughter is gone and now I want to find her. I want to, but I don't know if I should. I am tempted to kill myself but I just can't do it.  
  
Something is wrong with this whole picture, I'm just not putting it together. I'm betting Calypso did something while I was in his contest,  
maybe before then. I don't know why but in my heart I can't help but feel as though I should keep looking. Not just for my daughter, but for Laura as well. I don't know what I will find but it can't be any worse right? 


End file.
